


Hey Jude

by Totally_fangirl_1000



Series: Christmas Break Fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_fangirl_1000/pseuds/Totally_fangirl_1000
Summary: Domestic AU where they have adopted a baby and Dean sings.





	

"It's your turn." Cas mumbles into his pillow.

"Ugh. I thought it was your turn." Dean mumbles back. He starts getting up anyway though.

The second he gets out of the bed Cas rolls over and steals his covers.

Dean blindly stumbles through the dark hallway into the nursery where Angelica is crying. They had adopted her a few months ago and hadn't had a full nights sleep since, not that either of them minded. She had somehow managed to end up looking just like both of them, it was as if she was biologically theirs and not just adopted.

Dean picks her up and starts rocking her as he grabs her a bottle, "Hey baby girl." He says trying to get her to stop crying long enough to get her to drink the bottle.

Angelina calms down a bit as she drinks and Dean smiles down at her. "You know, when I was little my mom used to sing to me whenever I was upset."

Dean looks around the room to make sure that Cas isn't there before he starts singing softly.

_"Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it better"_

Cas smiles from around the corner as he listens to Dean sing to Angelica. He had left to make sure Dean didn't need any help trying to get her back to sleep and heard Dean singing so he decided to hide and listen to him. Dean dosen't sing for anybody but Angelica but Cas always listens in when he has the chance to.

Dean stops singing and Castiel can hear him putting Angelica back in her crib so he takes the chance to sneak back into their bedroom. He gets in bed and tries to look like he never left.

"Did she go to sleep okay?" Cas asks from underneath his pile of blankets when he hears Dean come back into the room.

Dean lays down next to him and steals some of the covers back, "Yeah she's alright now."

Cas rolls over and kisses Dean. "She likes you. I think you're her favorite dad."

Dean kisses back, "It's cuz I spoil her and she knows it."

Cas chuckles, "I told you you'd be a good dad."

"Yeah. Now let's get to sleep before she wakes us up again." Dean says as he pulls Cas closer.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Cas."

**Author's Note:**

> It's not 500 words like I had planned but it's close enough. 
> 
> Send me requests at my Tumblr. randomroxie.tumblr.com


End file.
